


Upstairs

by Asher_Ephraim



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Non-Consent, Heroism, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Kylo Ren, Rape Culture, Unsafe Sex, irish hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim
Summary: At an off-campus party, Ben Solo watches the way Hux interacts with Dopheld Mitaka. Did he see the redhead slip something into the other boy's drink? Perhaps he's paranoid, but when he can't find either of them, he has to intervene if he can.(Formerly titled "Interruptus" and now named after the Sparks song of the same title.)





	Upstairs

Ben doesn’t even know why he came here. He doesn’t much enjoy parties where he doesn’t know anyone well. But this semester he’s trying to expand his social circle, and he can only do that by branching out and interacting with new people.  
         So, he’s making this effort tonight. Besides, his roommate told him he ought to get out more—although Ben knows that was less advice and more a hint-hint to leave Poe alone with his girlfriend, Rey.  
         Slowly sipping the contents of his Solo cup, he peers across the room. He can’t help but smile when his eyes land on Dopheld Mitaka. History major, son of Hungarian (he thinks) diplomats, bit of a boy scout. They’re in the same year, and Ben has been quietly trying to get the young man’s attention for months now, but he can’t figure out if Dopheld is straight, oblivious, or uninterested.  
         But it seems Ben isn’t the only one taking an interest in young Mr Mitaka tonight. He rolls his eyes as he watches Armitage Hux lean down to whisper something into Dopheld’s ear. The dark-haired boy laughs so hard, the redhead has to hold his drink for him.  
         Ben lists the things he knows about Hux: extroverted, junior, Poli-Sci major, citizen of the Republic of Ireland, son of a former Taoiseach (whatever that means), sarcastic ginger. Also very definitely gay. Ben doesn’t think he stands much of a chance if this is his competition.  
         Ben blinks in disbelief. Did Hux just sprinkle something into Dopheld’s drink, or was that movement of his fingers only a gesture? While he’s trying to figure this out, Hux reaches out for Dopheld’s waist, but Mitaka shies away. Presumptuously, the redhead takes him by the shoulder instead, pulls him in close, and whispers something in his ear. Dopheld’s eyes widen, his cheeks colour, and Ben watches him shake his head. He can read the words on his lips: “No, thanks.”  
         Ben knows Hux asked Dopheld to sleep with him.  
         As Dopheld takes his drink back and walks out of the room, Hux’s eyes narrow. Is it in disappointment, or calculation?  
         Is Ben just being paranoid and imagining the worst in others, the way he seems naturally prone to do? He shakes his head and wanders around. Without intending to, Ben gets pulled into an argument with another Creative Writing student about the enduring relevance of Faulkner (the young woman doesn’t appreciate the author’s devastatingly meticulous prose). When he goes to raid the snacks table for replenishment of chips and salsa, he realises that he hasn’t seen Dopheld in at least twenty minutes. Peering around now, he can’t locate Hux either.  
         Walking up to Lee Phasma (double-major, Philosophy and Classic Greek), he asks, “Hey, Phas, have you seen Hux around?” His voice sounds wobbly even to him.  
         “The Irish kid? Yeah, I think he went upstairs with the brunet you’ve been pining after. I’d love to watch what they’re up to,” she comments with a strategically placed elbow to his ribs.  
         A chill travels down Ben’s spine. “Oh, God.”  
         “Wait, what?”  
         “I saw Hux put something in his drink.”  
         The blonde woman frowns, immediately serious. “Ah, shit. Need help being a hero?”  
         “I can handle it.” He takes the steps two at a time, hoping he can, in fact, handle it.

 

 When he arrives on the second floor landing, all he can see looking down the hallway is a series of closed doors.  
         The first room is empty.  
         With his hand on the door handle of the second, Ben overhears at least two female voices. He moves on down the hallway.  
         From behind the third door filter quiet grunts and the squeaking of a bedframe. Ben turns the handle slowly and peaks into the crack of the doorjamb, steeling himself for whatever he’s about to see inside.  
         The young men are on the bed, their clothes strewn about them on the floor. Dopheld is lying prone and flat on the mattress, entirely silent and motionless, but the same can’t be said for Hux. The redhead is straddling the backs of Dopheld’s legs and grinding into him fluidly.  
         “Oh, Dopheld,” the redhead drawls in a breathy stage-whisper. “You’re so pretty like this. I wish you’d said yes to me, but this way I can do whatever I want. Fuck you as hard as I’d like. And you won’t even remember. You’ll wake up with my come still inside you, your hole slick and sore, and wonder who did this to you. Who rode your arse when you were helpless.”  
         Ben has seen and heard enough. He kicks the door all the way open and announces, “You _bastard_.”  
         Hux stills and turns to face the door slowly, but he doesn’t move to withdraw. His hands are resting around Dopheld’s hips. “You’re interrupting something rather personal here.”  
         “He’s not conscious,” Ben protests in disgust. “You can’t do this.”  
         “All evidence to the contrary, Solo.” He punctuates this declaration with a sharp roll of his hips. Dopheld’s body moves minutely with the impact, but the boy doesn’t stir. “If you’d like to wait your turn, you can go next. He won’t mind. And I’ve seen the way you look at him.”  
         “This is assault.”  
         “What it is, _Ben_ , is none of your concern.”  
         Ben’s vision clouds over with rage, the way it hasn’t in years. Before he knows it, he’s hauling the redhead off Dopheld, onto the floor, and slugging him in the chin. He’s missed the rush of slamming his fist into the face of a deserving person. “Get the fuck out of here!” Ben hears himself shout, ready to hit Hux again as many times as necessary but giving him the opportunity to escape now.  
         Locating and stepping into his pants, the redhead wipes a smear of blood off his chin, shrugs, and leaves the room. The door slams shut behind him.  
         Ben approaches the bed, trying not to look at Dopheld’s naked body. He touches the man lightly on the shoulder. “Dopheld?” he asks, not expecting to rouse him much. His plan is to first see if he can wake the boy, then call 999.  
         “You utter idiot,” Dopheld mutters bitterly. “You should’ve listened to him.”  
         “Wait, what?” Ben blinks, stunned that Dopheld is lucid enough to speak at all—and terribly confused by his actual words.  
         Dopheld turns over—giving Ben enough time to notice two things: 1) he’s uncut and 2) he’s quite hard—and sits up. “It was a scene, you moron. I’m not drunk or drugged. We’ve both been drinking ginger ale the whole night.”  
         “A scene?” Ben repeats uselessly.  
         “Yes. As in roleplay. God, you’re naive.” He sighs dramatically. “Hux and I… we’ve been doing this since last semester. We try new things. It’s terribly fun.”  
         Ben may be a bit sheltered, but he isn’t a virgin and he has heard of sexual roleplay. Still, it’s difficult for him to imagine the draw in either playing the unconscious victim or in pretending to commit assault. “So this… was an act?”  
         “Yes. We talked the whole thing out beforehand. Arrive separately. Hux spends the evening hitting on me, I’m coy. At some point, he propositions me, I decline. Then he ‘drugs’ me, brings me upstairs, and fucks me while I’m ‘unconscious’. Note the quotation marks. They’re important.”  
         “You wanted this?” He’s still struggling with the concept.  
         Dopheld’s tone is weary. “Yes, Ben.”  
         “So, it wasn’t rape?”  
         Patronisingly, Dopheld answers, “No, Ben. It wasn’t.” He stretches his arms above his head, arching his torso in a languid display. “Ugh, since you ruined my date with Hux, maybe you could at least _try_ to make it up to me.”  
         “How?”  
         “Well, you’re gay, right?” He watches Ben nod. “And you’ve been flirting with me for at least a semester.”  
         Although there’s no use in denying any of this now, he still hesitates in his admission. “…Yes.” He stares at his hands, understanding that Dopheld had been aware of his interest and not reciprocated it, and despite the sting, the information is hardly unexpected. Ben Solo knows he’s odd-looking, more gangly than he should be at nearly twenty, and emotionally intense. Not much of a catch, really. But part of him believes that if the right young man were to give him a chance, he’d prove himself to be passionate and loyal. Also, he’s learned a thing or two in the past few years in the area of practical experience.  
         “Then why don’t you take over where Hux left off? After you so rudely pulled him out and off of me?”  
         Ben swallows so hard his throat hurts. He has no idea what to say to this. He’s never been propositioned so directly by someone entirely sober, someone he hasn’t even gone out with.  
         “Look, Solo. I came here to get fucked, and I haven’t given up hope quite yet.”  
         “I…” Suddenly he has the distinct impression that he’s been guilted into sex. But he’s spent what is probably an unhealthy amount of time thinking about Dopheld Mitaka and doesn’t want to let this opportunity—however bizarre—slip past. “I don’t have any condoms with me.” He knows he ought to carry them the way he did his freshman year, but he’d never needed them and eventually stopped bringing any along.  
         Dopheld rolls his eyes. “You really don’t get it, do you? You’re not supposed to wear one.”  
         “Oh.” It’s just a noise Ben makes while his brain attempts to catch up to his location in the conversation.  
         “When were you last tested?”  
         “Over winter break. It was all clear.” He’d done it because it had been fully covered by insurance and because technically he could have contracted something by giving blowjobs.  
         “And how many guys have you been with since then?”  
         “None.” Honestly, Ben doesn’t know how to go about hooking up with people. He’s had a grand total of one boyfriend in his life, and no one at university seems to go on proper dates. They just hang out and sometimes eventually have sex.  
         “See? Also, I’m on PrEP.”  
         “I’ve never… done it without protection.”  
         Dopheld scoffs at the immature phrasing. “Really? Never fucked bare?” He leans in to kiss Ben on the mouth. “It’s so much better, Ben. So c’mon. Make it up to me. I know you want me.”  
         During the second kiss, Ben’s reservations melt. “Will you pretend to be unconscious?” he asks nervously, having trouble imagining he’d enjoy that.  
         “I think we’ve ruined the plausibility of that scenario. Let’s just go with you beat up my anonymous attacker and I’m rewarding your heroic intervention.” He coughs to clear his throat and walks to stand just in front of Ben. After popping his knuckles in preparation, he looks up at his “rescuer” and gives a tiny smile. “Thanks for that,” he says shyly. “For looking out for me.” He raises a tentative hand to Ben’s cheek, then rises on tiptoes to kiss him lightly.  
         Ben exhales and whispers, “You’re welcome. Are you okay?”  
         “I am now.” Dopheld kisses him again, and this time Ben wraps his arms around the smaller man’s slim waist.  
         “Are you sure this is alright?”  
         “Yes,” the brunet breathes. “With you, yes.”  
         Ben knows it’s a scene, but Dopheld’s words go straight to the pit of his stomach. He feels giddy. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for ages.”  
         “Same here. Sorry I was so shy about it.” He hooks his fingertips through the loops in Ben’s jeans and tugs downward. “Get these off, would you?”  
          _Oh, yes. You’re awfully shy_ , Ben thinks a touch bitterly. But then he drops his trousers and briefs, because he feels the discordance in being fully dressed in front Dopheld nude—and because his pants are becomingly increasing constrictive.  
         Dopheld groans in delight. “Mother of God. You should be in porn.”  
         Ben shrugs. It’s not his doing—why be proud?  
         “I don’t even think I could fit it all in my mouth.” Dopheld flashes a grin. “But I want to try.” With that announcement, he sinks to his knees. He works Ben up to full hardness with his tongue alone. “Anyone ever deep-throat you?”  
         Shaking his head, Ben answers, “No.”  
         “I’ve gotten pretty good at it, but I think you’ll need to hold me down.”  
         “What? I don’t want to—” He doesn’t want to do anything that might cause Dopheld discomfort, even briefly.  
         “ _I_ want you to.”  
         Brow furrowing, Ben mumbles, “Okay. I can try, I guess.” He puts a shy hand on the back of Dopheld’s head. Once he’s halfway down, it turns out that it’s second nature to keep going, to grip Dopheld to keep him in place. Tilting his face toward the ceiling, Ben bucks his hips and lets out a series of soft moans. He thinks that anyone who says oral doesn’t count as sex hasn’t felt this. But he doesn’t revel in it for very long. After several blissful seconds, he releases Dopheld and steps back. The boy’s bare chest heaves as he gasps for breath and a trickle of saliva dangles from his lower lip. It's disgusting, Ben thinks. It's also hot as hell.  
         “That all you got, Solo?” Dopheld taunts.  
         Staring down at him, Ben’s voice is hoarse when he says, “Let me fuck you now.” If this strange evening is all he’s going to have with Mitaka, he wants to make the most of it. That means avoiding the very real possibility of emptying down his throat.  
         With a smirk, Dopheld returns to the bed. Ben tries to reconcile this rather deviant young man with the wholesome-appearing boy he’s seen around campus. He wonders if Dopheld and Armitage have an actual relationship beyond the physical one. He no longer presumes to know anything about Mitaka’s character.  
         “Where’s the lube?” Ben asks, glancing around.  
         Reaching under his pillow, Dopheld tosses the bottle to him. “You won’t have to prep me much, though. Remember Hux was just in me.”  
         How could Ben possibly forget how this started? He nods in acknowledgement, slicks himself up, and applies a dollop to Dopheld with the pad of a thumb. “I’ve wanted you for months,” he admits quietly. Of course, he’d imagined it differently—had envisioned long kisses, movie nights, and deep conversations about meaningless topics. He’d imagined that was the sort of thing Dopheld would want. Instead, it turns out that Mitaka is into playing sick games with Irish redheads. Ben tries not to think how he’s inadvertently taking part in just such a game right now, that Hux is probably smirking outside the door. Instead, he focusses on appreciating Dopheld’s body. The boy is slender with the modest musculature of a swimmer. His skin is darker than Ben’s and he has a clear treasure trail leading to his uncut cock. It’s nowhere near the size of Ben’s, but it is very attractive—and quite hard.  
         Sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, Dopheld lazily strokes himself. He tilts his head to one side and asks, “How do you want me, Ben?”  
         “From behind.” He’d like to have Dopheld on his back, looking up at him, but he knows he’d just be imagining an intimacy they don’t share. Best not to pretend.  
         Obediently, Mitaka turns over onto his hands and knees.  
         “Are you sure you want this?” Ben asks solicitously as he cups Dopheld’s cheeks in his hands.  
         “Of _course_ I am,” Dopheld snaps impatiently. “Get to it.”  
         Despite the boy’s insistence that he’s ready now, Ben sinks a finger into him. The second follows nearly as effortlessly. Dopheld’s hole is still lubricated and relaxed from before. Making a vee, Ben scissors his digits apart, then angles himself and begins to press inside. Even with Hux to ease Ben’s way, a shudder runs up Dopheld’s back and he sucks in his breath and clenches his hands into the bedspread.  
         “Fuck, Ben. You’re so bloody big.” He gulps before letting his breath out in one long, steady exhalation.  
         And now that he’s bottomed out, Ben can pay attention to what he’s feeling. “Oh, _God_ …” he whispers, recognising that it would take very little to bring him to tears right now. He’s never been this physically close to anyone in his life.  
         “Good, huh?”  
         Running one palm up and down Dopheld’s spine, he answers, “Sweet Jesus, yes.” With that, he begins tilting his pelvis and he understands why people often forgo condoms. When the immediate reward is so exquisite, it’s hard to prioritise practicality. “You feel amazing.” Ben bites his tongue to avoid spouting more inane praise. _So hot, so close, so fucking beautiful._  
         “Thanks again for rescuing me, Ben.”  
         “Of course.”  
         “He was going to hurt me, you know. It wouldn’t have been like this. Wouldn’t have been nice.”  
         Ben leans over to kiss Dopheld’s neck as he continues to roll his hips. “You’re gorgeous, you know,” he whispers, giving in to the temptation to say whatever comes to mind.  
         Mitaka gasps as Ben rubs against his prostate. “Damn, you’re a better fuck than I would’ve guessed. And that cock… You could kill me with it, and I wouldn’t care.” Dopheld groans deeply, spits into a palm, and reaches down to jerk himself in time to Ben’s rhythm. “Give me everything you’ve got, Solo. I swear I can take it.”  
         Using perhaps the last of his critical thinking skills, Ben asks, “Where do you want… me to… come?”  
         Dopheld laughs. “Right where you are, of course.”  
         “God. Dopheld. So close. So fucking… close.”  
         “Come in me, Ben. I wanna feel it deep.”  
         “Christ,” Ben groans as his ass and balls clench, sending his release into Mitaka’s heat. Dopheld’s climax follows soon after, and then they’re both lying on their backs and panting as sweat cools on their skin.  
         “Shit, I could kill for a cigarette. But Hux has my pack.” Turning hopefully to Ben, he asks, “You don’t smoke, do you?”  
         Ben shakes his head.  
         “Of _course_ you don’t.”

 

The door swings open again. Hux leans against the frame and lights a cigarette, cupping the flame with one palm to encourage it to take. After inhaling a drag, he declares, “Well, I’m glad _you_ had fun tonight, Dopheld.”  
         With Ben’s arm draped around him, Dopheld explains, “I had to reward my saviour somehow, Armitage.”  
         “Of course you did. It certainly sounded like he gave you a good seeing to. ‘ _Oh, Ben, you’re so deep!_ ’” he exclaims in a mockingly breathy voice, waving the cigarette dramatically.  
         “Get in here and give me a smoke, your bratty bastard. I need one yesterday.”  
         As Hux approaches the bed and hands Dopheld a cigarette and his lighter, Ben should escape now. But he’s currently crushed by the bone-deep weight of post-coital lassitude. Hux looks him over coolly. When his gaze flickers to Ben’s crotch, he whistles. “Shit, Dopheld. He is huge, even soft.”  
         “I know. Probably the biggest I’ve taken. I’ll be sore for days.” Sucking down a dose of nicotine, he concludes, “Worth it.”  
         “Fucking hell, that’s hot. Wish I’d seen it, you dirty slut.” He bends over to kiss Dopheld’s neck.  
         “Guilty as charged, Your Honour.”  
         Hux grins at Ben. “How big are you when you’re hard?”  
         “Um. Just over nine inches.”  
         The redhead’s eyes narrow in calculation. “Mm. About twenty three centimetres, I think. I’ll never get used to your measurement system, though.”  
         Finally, Ben finds the energy to slide out of bed. He nods shyly at Dopheld as he collects his clothes and dresses hastily. “Bye. Um. Thanks?” He didn’t mean to sound so unconvinced, but Hux’s presence has put him on edge.  
         “No problem. Anytime you feel an urge to ‘save’ me, just punch Hux a few times.”  
         Ben flushes, nods minutely, and leaves without another word.

 

After the door shuts, Hux lies behind Dopheld and twists one of Mitaka’s nipples with his free hand. “So, you got what you wanted. And I won’t pretend I didn’t enjoy listening to the two of you, but I am as yet unsatisfied.”  
         “Still interested, then?”  
         Hux hums quietly, but tilts his hips to press himself against Dopheld’s lower back.  
         “Ever gone second?” Dopheld asks with a deceptively demure smile. “After a creampie?”  
         Armitage shakes his head and Dopheld can see his pupils are dilating.  
         “Well, then, we can still do something new tonight.”  
         The redhead arches an eyebrow. “Think you’re up for it?”  
         “Yeah. I’ve never taken two loads in a row.”  
         Shaking his head at his own good luck, Hux asks, “What did I ever do to deserve someone so filthy?”  
         Dopheld shrugs and gives a disarming grin. They resume their previous positions: Dopheld lying flat on his stomach and Armitage behind and above him. The redhead lines up and tilts in. “Oh, Phel,” he gasps. “You’re so _wet_.”  
         “Mm.” He’s also tired and sore, but he’s decided having and pleasing Hux is worth it.  
         “Listen,” the Irish boy murmurs, referring to the squelching of his cock lubricated with ejaculate. “Sounds like he gave you a huge load. Probably saved it up for a week. He must’ve been so desperate to get laid. How was he, by the way?”  
         “Good. A little sweet for my tastes, but variety’s nice.”  
         “Well, if you want him again, no need to run it by me. Try to get him to agree to a video, though.”  
         “So you can see him stretch me open with that huge cock?”  
         Hux moans at the reminder. “Yes, that would indeed be the reason.” He wipes his forehead with the back of a hand. “Shite, love, I’m gonna spend soon. This is too good.”  
         Dopheld smiles at the way Hux’s accent thickens when he’s getting off. “Go on, then.”  
         “Christ, it’s gonna leak outta you for hours. His come an’ mine, drippin’ down your legs, dryin’ on your balls.” He bites down on the tender flesh of Dopheld’s neck.  
         “Yes,” Mitaka hisses in pleasure and pain. “Take pictures of it. I don’t want you forgetting what a slut I am.”  
         “Oh, Phel, there’s no danger of that. I love you, yeh dirty whore.”  
         “Love you too, Armitage.”  
         Their declarations turn to pure sounds. Ben turns from the doorway where he’d stood to listen, shoves his hands deep in his pockets, and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes abound!  
> -Although this story depicts a consensual and pre-negotiated encounter, rape culture is alive and well. Bystander training can make a huge difference. If you see or suspect assault or abuse, intervene if it's safe for you to do so or contact the authorities immediately.  
> -PrEP is a fantastic advance, but it is not a substitute for the use of condoms.  
> -Ben is out of his depth with these two.  
> -Taoiseach is the equivalent of a PM.


End file.
